


A Different Kind of Special

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up alone after a wonderful night of sex. What happens if he runs into the man he slept with again at the hotel's lobby minutes later?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	A Different Kind of Special

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a photo prompt by twitter account ChanBaek prompts and part of the plot was decided on by my twitter followers through a poll. This is purely fictional and PLEASE READ THE TAGS. Pardon the linguistic mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s disappointing to wake up alone after a good night of sex, but Baekhyun knows it’s the rule of one night stands. Though sore and with still a bit of cum deep inside, he hurries out of the hotel room. At least it was a hot & considerate guy who took his virginity last night but on his way out of the hotel lobby…

“Where do you think you’re going?” The familiar deep voice startles Baekhyun. 

Lo & behold he bumps into the guy he spent the amazing night with. He’s with a bag take out & another from what looks like a pharmacy. 

“Home...” Baekhyun stammers.

The man nods understandingly. “Well, I won’t stop you, but I would still want to offer you breakfast & medicine.” 

Baekhyun stares thoughtfully. 

“What’s wrong?” The man asks. 

“Isn’t one night stands supposed to be like literally one night?” Baekhyun inquired, it’s his first time anyway.

The man chuckles delightfully. “Technically, yes. Unless, you’re interested in that person. Hence me offering you breakfast, meds, & a chance to get to know each other. Besides, I also have to make it up to you for some things last night. So, what do you say?”

Baekhyun was obviously flustered by the directness of the man and doubtful as well.

“I’m sorry, my name must have slipped your mind. My name is Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Again, I’m not pressuring nor obliging you to come back with me upstairs, I just wanted to make a good first impression to you. Last night was amazing, but that was only part of who I am, I wanted to show you another part of me now that we’re sober.” Chanyeol says while scratching his nape with a blush on his cheeks.

Baekhyun resisted the urge to coo as he remembers scenes of him moaning the man's name in euphoria. He also remembers that they did it more than once last night.

He clears his throat. “I… I would love to spend breakfast with you.”

It was a shy whisper, but Chanyeol’s ears easily picked it up.

“Really!?” Chanyeol says way too excitedly. “I... uh… I mean, really?”

Baekhyun nods shyly, before he limps towards the elevator. Chanyeol easily sees this and runs up beside him.

“May I?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun didn’t get it at first, but nods anyway.

Soon he felt Chanyeol’s free arm around his waist with the man’s side supporting his weight. Strangely enough, his body didn’t stiffen - it actually let itself be led away by Chanyeol.

Not even 10 minutes later, Baekhyun stood awkwardly by the table as Chanyeol prepared the table along with the take outs. Once done Chanyeol dutifully pulls out a chair for him. As soon as Baekhyun sits he flinches, hisses, and sits straight up as if he sat on red, hot lava.

“Shit!”

Chanyeol immediately holds him from toppling over.

“S… sorry.” Baekhyun immediately apologizes in embarrassment.

“No, It’s okay. I… I should have figured. Let’s… get you to bed.”

Baekhyun nods and takes the offer.

“These are among the things I wanted to apologize for. I feel a bit guilty taking you more than once yesterday.” He admits.

“No, it’s okay. I… I wanted it too.” Baekhyun admits embarrassingly as well.

“Still…”

Chanyeol stops as he opens the door to the bedroom and all the memories last night came flooding to both of them. Their flare up just by remembering them.

The bed is messy, the scent of sex still lingering, and the multiple stains on the sheets, pillows, and blanket. But one thing caught Baekhyun’s eyes, it was the red stain.

“That’s the other thing I wanted to apologize for.” Chanyeol says as he helps the other slowly sit on the soft bed.

“I thought I might have been too rough on you yesterday that you bled or that you’re a carrier and that I managed to breach your… you know. Either way, I still want to apologize. Also, if you are a carrier, I bought pills just in case you know… not that I wouldn’t want you to carry my kids, that’s not what I meant, may be in the future, but… yeah… I’m sorry. I’m just going to shut up.” Chanyeol never felt this awkward before but to Baekhyun, a person he’s genuinely interested in, he just can’t help it.

Amidst the very explicit talk from the handsome man, Baekhyun couldn’t help but coo at his adorableness. They way the man huffs and pouts when he rants just gets to him.

So, Baekhyun giggles which immediately brings Chanyeol’s spirits up.

“I… I just wanted to make a good impression.” He whines.

“FYI I am a carrier, but don’t worry, I always take pills, but why go through so much lengths?” Baekhyun asks, amused.

Chanyeol nods in acknowledgement. “Last night at the club, you were just so beautiful. You caught my eyes as soon as you walked in. When we got here, I don’t know… I just let loose. My desire for you and being sexually pent up just took over. I never did it with a guy, a carrier even, and I only have sex with people I am in a relationship with. It’s also my first one night stand.”

Before he continued, Chanyeol sat on the floor with his legs crossed in front of Baekhyun.

“You just had me enchanted last night, Baekhyun. So, when I woke up next to you earlier, that feeling never went away. You sleeping beside me, waking up next to you the next day just felt so right. Both of us just looked like a picture perfect painting. So, when I remembered last night, I felt like an asshole.” Chanyeol sulks.

Baekhyun frowns. “You weren’t an asshole to me yesterday. On the contrary, you were very considerate.” Then the smaller man blushes from the confession.

Chanyeol smiles. “Thanks, I guess. But I just felt like you deserved more than that, without alcohol, dates, and then we take it slow. Not like some wolves in heat and rut. I should have asked what makes you comfortable, asked if you were really sure that I would be your first, asked if maybe you wanted me to use condoms, and ofcourse assured you that I am clean, which I am by the way. Yeah… I just wanted our first to be special, you deserved more than that.”

Baekhyun confirms that the guy is indeed adorable, hot, and is going to make his heart burst. His awkward yet straightforward style is totally getting to him.

“I… I understand, Chanyeol. Just know that last night was amazing and I am glad it was you who took my first. I have no regrets. You made my… our first very special for me.” Baekhyun replies with sincerity reflected in his eyes.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Our… our first?”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip then nods.

Then Chanyeol clasps his hand in his and kisses them. “Thank you so much, Baekhyun. I… I promise to make it up to you, I’ll take care of you… we’ll take it slow.”

Baekhyun just nods and giggles along until he hisses again when his underwear brushes against his swollen rim. He swears he could also feel something dripping out of him.

Chanyeol immediately notices it and grabs the pharmacy bag.

“I have pain relievers here and ointment.”

He immediately hands the other a pain reliever and a bottle of water. It’ll take time for the medicine to kick in and it could only do so much. So, Chanyeol bravely proposes something with the ointment in his hand.

Baekhyun was quick to catch what the other meant.

“Do you trust me, Baek?”

Baekhyun smiles. “I trusted you yesterday, didn’t I?”

Chanyeol calms his heart from erratically beating at the amount of trust Baekhyun was willing to give him.

He asks the smaller man to lay on his side as Chanyeol slowly undresses him off of his pants and underwear. Baekhyun strongly resisted the urge to hide his nakedness because the man already saw, touched, and claimed it last night - multiple times.

Now, he’s naked down from his hips with Chanyeol gently spreading his ass cheeks open, revealing the red and puffy rim. It was still quite loose, clenching around nothing, and he could see what he suspects to be remnants of his cum leaking out. Chanyeol internally groans in arousal, he remembers cleaning up Baekhyun last night, so it must have come from Baek’s special place further inside. His hand prints and kisses from last night were still very evident as well.

Clearing his mind and focusing on the task at hand, Chanyeol gives Baek a heads up as he dabs the ointment on the area. The rim subconsciously clenches at the touch, the taller clearly hears Baekhyun whimpering and moaning along.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to know that the clerk at the pharmacy judgingly stared at Chanyeol earlier when he saw the ointment. The ointment was actually meant for male carriers who just gave birth.

The taller would sometimes slide a finger inside Baek’s hole to lather some of the ointment inside causing the smaller to shudder and moan. It was a herculean effort for Chanyeol to not think lewdly and jump the writhing man in front of him.

When the taller man deems it enough, he wipes his hand and sits beside Baekhyun, he could notice the smaller’s cute and erect cock poking out in between his full thighs.

He parts Baek’s sweaty locks. “Are you feeling better?”

Baekhyun hums in agreement. “I’m just hungry.” At that moment, his stomach growls as well.

The taller man chuckles, then suddenly he’s faced with a problem. Baek is still a bit sore and he can’t possibly let him eat on their messy bed. An idea pops in, he just hopes Baek will trust him again.

“I can’t let you eat here since it’s still a mess. Let’s eat at the dining area and I have an idea on how we can do it. Would you trust me again?”

Without any hesitation, Baekhyun agrees wholeheartedly. So, he doesn’t question it when Chanyeol brings along the ointment and doesn’t let him wear his underwear nor his pants.

He doesn't question when Chanyeol strips out of his clothes. Certainly not, when he is reminded that he had freely touched it last night and that he can ogle at Chanyeol’s large package. Seeing it now, erect and proud, he couldn’t believe that he had that in him last night. No wonder he’s still loose and sore.

Soon, he finds himself engulfed in Chanyeol’s arms, their lips moulding together again since last night. As their lip lock becomes more heated, Chanyeol could feel Baek starting to grind against him, but due to their height difference, the smaller’s cock could only rub against his thighs. The taller would have taken it further if it weren’t for Baekhyun seriously needing to eat something.

So, with a final kiss on the lips he prompts the other to bend over to the head of the table and brace himself on the ledge. As for him, he sits on the chair and lather’s his cock with the ointment, stroking it to full hardness for good measure. He then taps Baek’s ass and aligns his length against the smaller’s entrance.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun couldn’t feel the pain. The slide in was smooth aside from him briefly shuddering when the cock brushed past against his prostate. Once, Baekhyun was fully seated on Chanyeol’s lap, both could feel how deep the cock was inside. It was clear for the first time to Baekhyun that something had reached the opening of his womb, something that he vaguely remembers from last night. Chanyeol’s cock lathered with ointment grounding him, allowing him to clench on something. It’s a snug fit, as if their bodies were specifically meant to fit each other.

Skin against skin, sharing in each other’s warmth, and physically connected. It was erotic yet domestic especailly after having settled, Chanyeol and Baekhyun began to feed each other. They also shared stories with each other. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was in his final year in the university, studying to become a teacher. He was at the club to destress after their final exam. Baekhyun also learned that Chanyeol is a few years older than he is. The taller man is a simple businessman and a bachelor up until last night. Baekhyun also learned that Chanyeol was at the club due to his friend’s insistence for working too hard for too long. His last relationship was over a year ago and in that time, it was only Baekhyun that really got him to do what he did last night.

As soon as they had their fill of food, Chanyeol immediately indulged in sating Baekhyun’s other needs. For one, his arousal. Gently and slowly, he had the smaller man ground himself on the table and legs spread as Chanyeol rocked back and forth inside of him. The taller’s hand kneaded Baek’s hips and ass cheeks as he watched his cock slide in and out of Baek’s puffy hole.

Unlike last night, Chanyeol thrusted in and out of Baekhyun at a moderate pace, purposely making the smaller feel every drag of his cock along his walls, prostate, and womb - whispering fervent promises against the shell of his ear. They basked in the pleasure and beauty of their love making.

Baekhyun felt absolutely euphoric as he cums on the floor, untouched and feels Chanyeol grunt then fills him up as well. He felt weak in the knees and thankfully Chanyeol caught him before he fell flat on the table.

Having caught up with their breathing, Chanyeol was about to pull out when Baek shyly refused. The taller happily obeyed and let the smaller warm his cock as they cuddled on the couch.

\----

“What’s on your mind?” The question brought Baekhyun out of his reverie.

“Nothing, I just remembered our first time.” He responds.

“What about it?” His husband asks.

“It was just so special.”

Chanyeol chuckles at the memory. “Indeed, a different kind of special.” He responds as they lovingly caress Baekhyun’s growing baby bump.


End file.
